Ravenite nobility
The Ravenite nobility is the general term for the upper class of the Kingdom of Raven. The upper class consists of twenty Earls and thirty Barons, each with a different level of responsibility. Earls Each of the twenty Earls of the Kingdom rules one of the Earldoms of Raven. They are all members of the Council of Nobles, the king's advisers. The Earls are responsible for the collection and disbursements of tax money, the adminstration of public services and the overall control of law enforcement and military matters within their Earldoms. The twenty Earls of the Kingdom are: * Lord Dunleary, Earl of Black Water * Lord Quinn, Earl of Breckland * Lord Tobus, Earl of Crag Reach * Lord Fashi, Earl of Eastfold * Lord Nython, Earl of Fairford * Lord Deverau, Earl of Fairhaven * Lord Bertrad, Earl of Fallowfield * Lord Lynwerd, Earl of Felde * Lord Taum, Earl of Fenrost * Lord Tavi, Earl of Forest March * Lord Gascoyne, Earl of Green Mountain * Lord Grayson, Earl of Holyhead * Lord Seldon, Earl of Midplain * Lord Austin, Earl of Newport * Lord Tyman, Earl of Northollow * Lord Wyatt, Earl of Northwold * Lord Reswald, Earl of South Harbour * Lord Tananger, Earl of Sunpeak * Lord Warwyck, Earl of Warnock * Lord Thane, Earl of Winterbourne Barons There are thirty barons, each of whom also holds a seat in the Council of Nobles. Of these thirty, fifteen are City Barons, three were wealthy merchants who earned their patents, and twelve were the senior members of the Guild of Merchants before Elyas III disbanded the Guild and gave these twelve their nobility. City Barons * Lord Ruther, Baron of Aldea in the Earldom of Northollow * Lord Dinadus, Baron of Boloto in the Earldom of Winterbourne * Lord Ettard, Baron of Fenton in the Earldom of Fenrost * Lord Joachim, Baron of Foraster in the Earldom of South Harbour * Lord Kither, Baron of Haven Hills in the Earldom of Midplain * Lord Loy, Baron of Hurden in the Earldom of Fallowfield * Lord Belnoy, Baron of Lansdowne in the Earldom of Forest March * Lord Cole, Baron of Oversholt in the Earldom of Green Mountain * Lord Bedekar, Baron of Palus in the Earldom of Fairfold * Lord Arian, Baron of Raven * Lord Arthad, Baron of Riverside in the Earldom of Eastfold * Lord Luce, Baron of Seawell in the Earldom of Fairhaven * Lord Nyfer, Baron of Tavistock in the Earldom of Holyhead * Lord Obyn, Baron of Wildomar in the Earldom of Black Water * Lord Reece, Baron of Zemeran in the Earldom of Felde Independent Barons * Lord Chrisander, Baron of Hallens * Lord Nyrena, Baron of Meridia * Lord Gerard, Baron of Roue Merchant Barons * Lord Nyatar, Baron of Berthier * Lord Jocelyn, Baron of Davout * Lord Maeve, Baron of Dempsey * Lord Caedrus, Baron of Lannes * Lord Damaera, Baron of Murat * Lord Dolartu, Baron of Oudinot * Lord Jelanen, Baron of Soult * Lord Oreth, Baron of Mannessa * Lord Bethal, Baron of Ney * Lord Gennal, Baron of Hauptmann * Lord Arlanne, Baron of Lebrun * Lord Brisaine, Baron of Savary Category:People